KidxCronaPerfectly Broken
by Peiton97
Summary: BackStoryTime! In here Crona is a girl! and Ragnarok has not been forgotten. This takes place after the kishin has been defeated and if you remember Crona is deeply wounded by Medusa in one of the last episodes and Ragnarok bleeds out. Therefore i made Ragnarok die. . . but, in here Crona can still use her blackblood ! Have a DeviantART Account? Watch Me! PeiPei97 Please!
1. Begining

I woke up in bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and quietly sat up. In my concrete room, I watched the morning sunlight pour in through my small window. I didn't mind having one window it was enough for me. It was the last day of school and summer break was coming, I knew everyone was excited. I remember Maka told me it was. Now that the kishin was gone, we could really relax and have fun. I got out of bed walked over to the corner, "Hello Mr. Corner" I whispered and gently sat down. I pressed my face up against my knees and thought about summer break, if Maka was happy I should be too. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming toward my door I was immediately startled and tried to hide in the corner. Pound! Pound!

"Hello? Crona are you there? Breakfast is almost ready!"

I didn't respond back. Pound! Pound! Pound!

"Crona! It's me Maka! It's time for breakfast," she said again.

"O-Oh come in Maka", she walked in looking around for me. Once she saw me,  
>she gave me a big smile.<p>

"Crona? You don't have to be in that corner! Come on let's go eat!"

"O-Okay."

Once everyone was done eating they went to class. I was getting use to DWMA, but I still wanted Maka to walk with me to class. I was happy she understood and walked with me. While we were going to class we happened to see Tsubaki, who needed Maka to help her with a couple things. I ended up walking by myself. I said to myself it was ok to walk alone, but I still liked walking with someone. I continued walking keeping my head down completely unaware that I was alone in an unfamiliar hall, until I heard the bell ring. I sighed and knew that I would be late so I just started to trace my tracks. All of a sudden I heard someone's footsteps, running, I looked around and saw nothing. I stood there looking around for what it was I saw nothing I started walking again. Then  
>I saw running up behind me was Death the Kid I asked "Sh-Shinigami?" he ran right into a closet and slammed the door. I heard someone's footsteps right after and running closer to me down the hall; confused I said "He-Hello?" to the empty hall.<p>

Then the door swung open behind me and I was pulled inside, watching the door close on me. I was terrified at that moment; flash backs of Medusa locking me in that room started to come back to me. Before I knew it my eyes were stinging from tears. Then I felt I was sitting against someone's stomach and a hand over my mouth and around my stomach; I could feel someone's arm. It wasn't a tight grip not enough to kill or suffocate me. Over my head I could hear someone panting. I started to panic and was about to grab for the door knob. Then recognized the voice.

Kid whispered, "Sorry about this Crona, but I can't let Liz and Patty find me." He took his hand off my mouth then grabbed my hand and pulled it back against my chest. My face got really hot all of a sudden I didn't know why and my stomach started to feel weird too. All I could think of was that it felt nice to be held. I really liked it. We heard footsteps run past the door then again a couple times. Kid held me tighter and moved both of us back into the corner, no one had ever held me like this. I didn't know how to deal with it, so I started to shake from being nervous. To my surprise Kid must have noticed it and he squeezed my hand a little more for comfort and for his sake I stopped. After a minute or two he let go of me, stood up and cracked the door to see if anyone was out there. He decided it was clear and he quickly tip-toed. He turned to help me up.

"Thank you for being quiet Cr-" he asked, "Are you crying?

"Ya..."

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Well…n-no Medusa put me in a room for several days and it just reminded me o-of it..."

"Oh my apologies."

He took a handkerchief from his back pocket and started whipping my face, I was completely shocked and I felt myself blush a lot.

I managed to say, "Th-Thank you…"

"Here." And gave me his handkerchief.

Then he suggested that we could walk together since we had the same class. I only nodded and quietly walked behind him. The walk was very quiet and awkward. I looked at the simple white handkerchief he gave me and hid it up my sleeve. I kind of wanted to keep all of this a secret. It would be to embarrassing to tell anyone, I thought to myself. When I looked up at him, he seemed fine. He just kept walking with a blank stare. I wish I knew what he was thinking. It felt if it took hours to get there but once we arrive we walked inside to see that it was completely quiet and with everyone staring at us. I started to hide behind him but then Kid walked over to Stein and handed him a slip out of his front pocket. Leaving me completely in the open.  
>He read it while adjusting the bolt in his head once and said unpleasantly,"I guess you're excused then."<br>Kid nodded and walked over to his seat and I followed right behind him. I hate, hate when people stare.

Ring!Ring!Ring!  
>Class was finally over I closed my book. I was about to get up when Maka turned to me.<p>

"Ok what happened? I left to help Tsubaki and you come back late! with Kid!"

"Uhhh we-well." 


	2. The Birthday Party

I started to fumble with my fingers I was about to tell say something, but Soul came to my relief.

"Maka what are doing?" Soul asked.

"Waiting for Crona to tell me something, don't interrupt." Maka replied.

Soul stood there and watched both of us; I just sat there silently as Maka tried to pressure me into talking. Maka was my best friend and I loved her, but this I really wanted to keep to myself.  
>Soul sighed and put his hand on Maka's shoulder<p>

"Maka really just let it go I don't think Crona wants to talk about it."

"Fine..."

"I'll meet up with you later"

"Okay bye"

Soul walked away with Black*Star. Maka looked at me one more time and I crouched down a bit against the desk this time.

"Ok Crona I'll stop!" Maka laughed.

I laughed a little too and sat up, "Th-Thank you"

"Anyway Crona are you ready?

"Re-Ready?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you yet, I must have forgotten when I went to help Tsubaki. Liz invited everyone to go to Patty's surprise birthday party!"

"O-oh"

"Will you come? Please Crona! We'll have so much fun!"

I looked away from her hoping she would forget about it but, from pressure I managed to muttered  
>"I-I guess so…"<p>

To my surprise Maka jumped out of her seat and hugged my neck.

"I can't wait now!" she exclaimed.

I smiled again from seeing how happy she was.  
>"U-umm Maka, w-where is it?"<p>

"Ahaha silly me it's at Kid's house."

I felt in a weight had hit me in the chest when she said that, I was just too embarrassed to see him now. I felt really bad for not telling Maka but, I didn't want to go at all now. It was just to awkward for me. But I knew I had to tell her at some point so I forced myself to right then.

…

Maka's jaw dropped at the end of my confession.

"I see Crona, but you kind of have to now..."

"W-Why!? I told you why I-I can't!"

"Everyone already knows you're coming and if you don't some people might start to talk and you won't hear the end of people asking you why!"

"What do you mean?"

"Theorizing about you until you tell them why you didn't come when you said you would!"

"Oh..."

"So I guess I'll see you tonight..."

"Y-ya I guess...tonight"

~Later That Night~

-Crona's View-  
>Finally I got back to my room dragging my feet crossed the floor I plopped down on my bed. To kicked my shoes off and curl up in a ball. I thought what should I do, if I don't go I might have to tell why but, if I do I'll have to see Kid again I don't think can deal with this. Then I heard someone knocking on my door.<p>

"He-Hello?"

"It's me Miss Marie, You have a phone call may I come in?"

"O-oh Yes c-come in"

"Here dear its Maka"

"Ma-Maka?"

She handed me the small mirror and saw her waiting for me to talk.  
>"Heey Cronaaa"<p>

She looked sorry for a reason and a bit sad it made me feel uneasy.  
>"H-Hi Maka is there something wrong?"<p>

Then she frowned a bit and had a uneasy chuckled  
>"Well ha-ha it turns out Soul and I have to get a birthday present for Patty"<p>

Then I saw her turn around and scream  
>"Because Soul forgot!"<p>

And turn around again and scratched her head.  
>"So we can't walk with you like I said I'm so sorry!"<p>

"O-Oh I-It's ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Ya..."

"Ok but I will come! I just can't come with you..."

"I-I know it's o-ok really..."

"Ok. Well I'll see you in a bit"

"Ya see you"

*Click* then her face disappeared and reverted back to the mirror screen. I stared at my own eyes I knew it wasn't ok but, Maka will come reassuring me. I took a deep sigh and gave the it back too Miss Marie.

"Crona what's wrong?"

"W-Well..."

-Kid's View-

Following Liz around was exhausting I was running around like an idiot trying to fix everything she messed up. Liz throws streamers around the chairs; I have to straighten them out. Placing the snack bowls everywhere, I must arrange them in a square on the table. Letting balloons float anywhere they want! I need tape.

"Liz! Where's the tape!"

"I donno!? Check the main entrance's table drawer!"

"Right!"

I hurried down the stairs fast as I can to fix the balloon nightmare waiting for me. But before I could even check Liz yelled  
>"Never mind! I have!"<p>

I stoped at the bottom of the stair case.  
>"Ahhh! Why didn't you tell me!? I wouldn't have had to go down stairs!"<p>

"Sorry! Didn't know!"

I ran back up stairs and picked it up from beside her, she was too busy with tying up more balloons to hand it to me. After that I sorted all the balloons in groups of color then taped them all to the ceiling. So that everything was in a beautiful symmetrical square. Knock! Knock! Damn! Who would be here an hour early? I started walking down to the door when I heard

Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock! Then I knew who it was...  
>Opening the door I saw Black*Star almost falling down from abruptly moving the door. While Tsubaki is behind him trying to calm him down. I just stared at him then finally letting him in after strutting around like an idiotic rooster Liz spoke up<p>

"Ah! Tsubaki I need to get some more stuff before the party starts can you come with me to decide on which brands to get?"

"Of course I'd be happy to help! "Giving Liz a big smile.

"Thanks I usually have Patty for a second opinion but I can't now haha" scratching her head.

"Black8Star you should come too I don't think it's a good idea to leave you here..."and looked at me chuckling.

Black*Star just agreed and went right along after, they left I went upstairs to finally fix the ballons. A little bit afterward I started to walk to the kitchen to start on the chocolate cake when I heard the door again.

-Crona's View-

Hesitating for a moment then finally got the courage and knocked on the door again. Waiting there for a couple minutes then I could hear someone's footsteps coming from the other side of the door...  
>My heart started to race and my hands were shaking around the bag that held Patty's present. One of the doors opened and inside the doorway was Kid dressed in a simple white button-up shirt with black dress pants.<p>

"Hello?"

I could felt my feet shaking inside my own shoes...

"He-Hello... Ki-Kid..."

"Oh Hello Crona"  
>He glanced at me which made me even more him see I only wore a simple black spaghetti strap dress which Maka bought me the day before...<p>

"You look nice,come in"

Blushing a little I looked at my feet to avoid eye contact I said  
>"Th-Thanks..."<p>

"Here I'll take the gift and put it upstairs"

"Ri-Ri-Right"

I feel so stupid my hands are shacking so much hopefully he won't notice...

"You can take a seat anywhere I'll be right back" Then he ran upstairs with the bag.

Apparently he didn't because he didn't say anything to me...

I walked in and headed to a chair in the main entrance. Then tucked my dress underneath me and sat down on one of the chairs. Thinking to myself  
>where is everyone? D-Did I come to early? Why isn't Maka here?!... Breaking my thoughts Kid's footsteps coming back down stairs.<p>

"I'll be baking a cake soon for Patty so, you can do whatever"

"Th-Thank you"

And then he left for the kitchen I had no idea what to do I just sat there. I started to talk to myself, Maybe I could go watch him so-so I won't be alone... No! That that's just stupid... What if I-I keep him company?...No! That's even worst...  
>Mabey I could help him...Ye-Yeah I'll ask...<p>

I walked over to the door and peered inside and I saw numerous pots and pans hung up completely symmetrical. The kitchen itself was spotless and everything on the shelves I could see were all neat and clean. I looked in a little more and saw Kid grabbing differnt ingredients while wearing a apron. I started to speak up but no words came out... I looked down and thought really hard on what I was going to say.

"Yes?"

It startled me a bit when he saw me first...

"U-Umm...D-Do you need any help?..."

"Not right now but if you want you can sit in here"

"O-Ok Thank you..."

He turned around and started to put ingredients together for batter I knew that much. But I could see anything else from where I sat the big counter in the middle of the room seemed like a wall. Oh well it's not like I need to help him... Looking out one of the windows it was really pretty outside and the sky was dotted with clouds. The whole kitchen was pretty clean and had everything needed to cook, bake, or prepare.  
>Clang!<p>

"Damn It!"

I spun around and saw he dropped the bowl and batter he, started to pick up the bowl.  
>I got up and headed over toward him.<p>

"Are you o-"

...Why ...Why ...Why did I have to slip...  
>Why did I even have to get up...<p>

-Kid's View-

To my surprise Crona came over to see if I was ok even though I only dropped a bowl. I always thought of Crona as a friend but, now it's different.

Crona slipped in the batter falling on top of me and of course landing us into a kiss...  
>I wonder if it's her first kiss because, this was mine. She was trembling and her face got hotter as time went on. I knew someone had to move at some point but, neither of us did, I didn't know why. I guess because we were both so shocked and I was thrown off to now. I've to remember to keep my head cool and think straight. So I sat up straight and Crona responded by moving back a little too but, she didn't get off me. I didn't really mind but, I didn't know what to do next...<br>She looked away from me and started to speak.

"D-Do you l-like me?..."

Instantly I was blushing too I looked away from her and I didn't know what to say I didn't know if I liked her or not...

"I don't dislike you..."

Moron...

"O-Oh..."

I turned back to her still her head was turned away from me.

"Do you like me?"

Another moment of silence I kept thinking do I like her? Well I don't Disike her...

"Y-Yes. . .I-I have for awhile now. . ."

Oh god my face is red again...I must like her in some way if I'm acting like this...

"O-oh...I do think your really cute though. . ."

I could hear her gasp quickly.

I inhaled a little and grabbed both her hands pulling her toward me and kissed her this time I closed my eyes. I'm not sure if she had her eyes open or not. When I pulled back and let go of her hands she immediately grabbed my hand again in, shock I looked straight at her. And she glaned a little toward me so, I could see one of her ice blue eyes.

"U-Umm D-Do you need any he-help?..."

I laughed really hard for some reason maybe because, it broke the awkward feeling in the air. Or even because, I needed to laugh.

"Yes, yes you can help"

I could hear her laughing a little bit but, not as hard as me maybe because, she was so shy.  
>Either way I almost instantaneously fell in love with her laugh, her smile, and her completly.<p>

About an hour later Maka and Soul arrived and the cake was done. The party started coming together and I explained to Liz's why Crona had her dress on thankfully she understood. And Patty was extremely happy with her gifts a 64 pack of crayons with two coloring books from Crona. I had to pry her off before she hugged her to death. Liz and Tsubaki bought her several new outfits while Maka and Soul bought her a Teddy bear. Black*Star sang her a song which no one liked...  
>And I gave her a dark chocolate cake but, I knew better I made two thankfully with the help of Crona. One for just Patty and the other cake for everyone else to eat. It was in my own opinion one of the best birthday party's I've been too.<p> 


	3. My Little Black Sundress

The party ended around 10pm...  
>It's been about three days since I've seen Kid...<br>I sat on my bed wondering if he's thinking of me...  
>I laughed a little why would he think of me...sigh<p>

I rolled over to my pillow and, lifted it up revealing a simple white handkerchief. I dropped my pillow behind me gently picking up the handkerchief. I thought to myself should I give this back? We-Well it is his...M-Maybe I should...

"Slam! Crona!Crona!Crona!Crona!Cronaaaa!"

Maka came in so fast i didn't even have time to hide it again...  
>"Crona! Guess What!"<p>

I quickly hopped on it so, Maka wouldn't see it. Then quickly turned to her and gave her my best fake smile.

"W-W-What?"

"Soul asked me out!" she squealed.

"T-That's gre-a-at!" then quickly flashing a real smiled at her.  
>She grabbed my hands and started to jump<p>

"And of course I said yes!"

"Haha Th-That's great Maka!"

It made me a little nervous she started to jump a little higher which made me go up a little off my bed. Thinking again I don't think she notices it so I-I guess it's safe I looked up at her. Seeing she was completely unaware of what I was trying to hide I stood up and jumped with her with her.  
>Maka stopped and looked down.<p>

"What's that?"  
>I sat down quickly<br>"W-W-Wh-a-at?!"

She picks up the handkerchief and looked me with a smirk  
>"Crooonaa~ What's thisss?"<p>

It took about two hours to get everything out of me...Maka was a bit shocked and seemed to pay more attention to me then her own happiness which made me feel a little bad...  
>Maka took a deep breath as if she just took everything said in then analyzed it. She looked to the ground and closed her eyes; it made me a little confused at that moment. But then I knew she was thinking and waited for her answer. As if a light bulb went on over her head she jumped up and yelled to the sky.<p>

"I know what to do!"

"G-great"

Looking straight at me now"Im going to hook you guys up!"

I could feel my heart speed up a bit "Y-You're going to do w-what!?"

"Hook you up! You know set you guys up"

She climbed on top of a wooden chair and yelled

"MatchMaker Maka! Is here to help!" smiling ever so brightly  
>I started to reject the idea but, before I could even get a word out Maka grabbed my arm and lead me out of my room. Where? I'm not sure I'll fine I guess when we get there...<br>I almost tripped out the door but, thankfully Maka kept me balanced. We flew up the stairs and out the main doors towards the town.

"Ma-Maka? Where are we going?!"  
>Giggles were my only reply...<p>

After a couple of minutes of running through a maze of streets, we started to slow down I wasn't sure if we arrived or Maka just happened to get tired. Either way we walked the rest of the way, Maka darted a little bit ahead and stood outside a store. I walked and couple steps to see where she wanted to take me ...it was a store... a clothing store...

Spinning around in a circle she yelled  
>"I'm going to get you the prefect dress!"<p>

I scratched my arm a bit "Ma-Maka...Really you don't need to do this..."

She turned to me in with a stern look and a serious tone in her voice.  
>"You like Kid don't you?<p>

I gripped my arm and pulled a bit on my sleeve my sleeve "Y-yes...bu-"

"Then what's wrong with me trying to get you together?"

"I-I just don't want you to spend your money on me...It is your mo-"

She turned back sharply, and stomped up to me and looked straight up at me.

"Crona!"

"Ye-yes!"

"Are you happy when you're with Kid?!"

My eyes shifted from side to side to avoid eye contact... "We-well ye-yes..."

"Then as you're Best! Friend I want you to be happy!"

"Bu-but Ma-"

"No more excuses! Time to shop!"

"W-What?..."

"Let's Go!"

"W-Wait!"

I was probley holding my own weight in fabric...

I can't believe she made me try on everything...

Horrified as I was Maka was happy as ever, taking pictures of every dress I put on in the tiny store. I looked over at her humming a little tune while, looking inside her bag whats she bought for the fifth time. Then suggested we go back to her house to unpack everything and started to walk back to her apartment. The whole time to her "place" she gave so many differnt opinions on the dresses she had bought for me. I kept wondering if Kid would like any of them...

I couldn't even believe I was thinking such things but, it seemed to be the only thing on my mind...

-

We finally arrived at Maka's apartment and dropped all the bags I was exhausted...  
>Maka ran into the kitchen and grabbed her phone it looked like she was calling someone. I asked "Who are you calling?"<p>

Maka said "Oh, Just Soul I wanna tell him I'm ready for are date"

"O-Oh I didn't know that you were-"

"Hahaha Crona it's fine"

"O-Oh ok..."

Then Soul must have picked up the phone because, Maka started to talk. I quietly sat down on the couch and stared at my feet. I drifted off into my thoughts again and they ended up going back to Kid...I just kept replying his voice over and over in my head when his said he liked me...pathetic I know...

"Cronaa!"

"Y-yes Maka?"

I looked up to her and saw she was holding the black sundress.  
>"This will be your date dress!"<p>

I thought she had forgotten about this oh...Might as well do what she says or it be worst if I even try to struggle...

"Okay"

She skipped over to the bathroom door and spun around with the dress in her hand.

"Here! You can change"

"T-Thanks again Maka" I gave her a nice smile and she handed me the dress.

...

"I-I am done..."

Maka just stared at me...It made me so feel uneasy not having a responce and even worst I saw Soul sitting beside her with the same expression on his face...

"D-do I l-look ok?..."

"C-Crona...Your so cute!"

She darted over the couch stumbling a bit and attacked my waist with a hug. I couldn't breath she was hugging me so tight I would've thought I would cough up blood.

"Kid won't think about saying no!"

"But what if-"

"I'll Kill Him!"

"haha..."

"For breaking your heart, but! That won't happen because Kid will definitely say yes!"  
>"Th-thanks..."<p>

Maka fianlly released and turned to Soul  
>"Soul I'll be right back"<p>

Soul reached over to the television remote and started flipping through channels.  
>"Okay, just don't get into any trouble"<p>

"I won't!" She leered at him then almost simultaneously broke into a sweet voice and smiled

"I promise"

He looked at her thought the corner of his eye and, smiled back.  
>"Good"<p>

Maka opened the door and we started out of the building.

...

I didn't know Maka lived so close to Kid it was either that or we walked really fast. In the distance I could see the top of Kid's house I was scared to death...  
>I don't think I've been this shaken even with Lady Medusa around...<p>

"Ma-Maka I don't want to do this..."

I grabbed my arm again and started to back walk quickly.  
>"Oh Nooo! I didn't set you up to walk away!"<p>

She grabbed my arm and stomped to his house, I could see the house getting closer and closer.  
>"Bu-But Maka!"<p>

"Too Late!"

I tryed to pulled away but, it didn't work at all she just held my wrist even tighter and walked faster. I couldn't believe it I was standing in front of his gate outside now. The manor was so neat and the yard was trimmed to perfection. I couldn't believe someone could be so precise...

"Ma-Ma-Ma..."

Taking advantage of my hesitation she pushed me through the gate and, up the front porch stairs.

"MA-MA-MA!"

"Oh Crona you'll be fine your cute as ever and he likes you so don't worry!"

"Bu-bu-Bu!"

"Stop that! You won't be able to stop stuttering if you keep that up!"

I looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she would take me back to her apartment.  
>"Too Late."<p>

She jumped of the stairs and ran out of the yard closing the gate doors. I could see in the distance she mouthed "Good Luck"... It didn't help at all I was still nervous as ever. I took a deep breath and looked behind me again I could see Maka definitely left already then knocked on the door. I jumped back about two steps and gripped my arm again...I could hear footsteps on the other side each step made my heart race faster...

The door opened.

"Crona?"


	4. The Date

First thing I saw were a set of two hypnotizing gold set eyes...

I just couldn't help myself but, I was blushing so hard and almost smile...almost

"Crona" Quickly clearing his throat, "Hello May I help you?"

"Uh-Uh Oh! ye-yeah"

I slipped the handkerchief out of my sleeve and handed it to him.

Laughing a bit, "Thanks"

"Y-you're welcome"

A couple seconds of awkwardness finally, he spoke up breaking the silence.

"Um would you like to come in?"

"Uh-uh I mean yes..."

He took a side step to let me pass in an directed me to the living room.

"I-It's really nice in here"

"Thanks"

He led me to a seat then sat himself down on a nearby seat, crossing his legs, and smirking up at me.

"You look very pretty today Crona"

I stared at him for a moment blushing and quickly turning around.

"Th-Thanks..."

"Anyway, I meant to ask you something a while ago but, I never got the chance. Would you like to on ah-a little vacation with me?"

"V-Vacation?"

"It's a little weekend trip just to get out"

"Out."

I kept thinking out. Out. Out. I-I never have been anywhere else but, the places were Medusa sent me...

"L-Like w-where?"

"Anywhere-"

He got up quite quietly, snatching my hand pulling it close to his chest, forcing my whole body toward him. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"-Long as you~ come"

"O-Ok..."

Letting go of my hand he turned back around and sat in his seat, smiling.

"I'll pick you up at nine, then?"

"Ye-Yeaa. . ."

All the way home I kept looking at my hand, it fit so perfectly in his...

I-I couldn't believe I could even do something like that. Walk up to him. Talk to him. My thoughts traveling back to him. I love the color of his eyes, the way he held me, the feeling when I'm around him.

I keeping thinking, so this, this is the feeling of love.


	5. Pancakes & Pink Clouds

Drip . . . Drip . . . Drip. . .

I woke up with the smell of rain filling my nose while, staring out the window watching the rain drip off the roof. Sigh . . . I couldn't believe that it was going to be raining on my day out with Kid.

"Crona do you want some pancakes?" Maka asked.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot right after I left Kid's house I ran fast as I could to Maka's apartment to tell her everything. When I told her she didn't seemed surprised at all as if she knew something I didn't. It bothered me for a bit but, I got over it. I ended up just spending the night at her house, Maka insisted and even offered to help me pick-out another outfit. Of course I couldn't refuse she was my friend and she knew a lot more about clothes than I did. . .

"Yea-Yea! I always love your pancakes!"

"Awe thanks Crona at least you like my pancakes, Soul thinks I cook them to long. . ."

She did . . . They were always burnt black on the bottom . . . But I could never tell her that!

"Hahaha. . ."

"Ok! So I've been thinking about wearing the cute white dress we bought at the dress shop?"

"I like that. . ."

"Mhm we'll get you changed after we finish breakfast . . . Ack! I-I think I actually burnt my pancake. . ."

I shoved the rest of the pancake in my mouth and pretended not to hear her. . .

". . ."

The clock hit 8:55 exactly, Maka had put some eyeliner and helped me get dressed.

"Ohh! Crona! This dress on you is so pretty!"

"Th-Thanks."

"Here! Some extra money if you want to get anything"

"Ma-Maka! I don't want to take your money! Be-Besides . . . I don't want to keep owning you things. . . "

"Crona, It's fine think of it as ah—a gift!?"

"A gift?"

"A gift is err . . . a thing given willingly to a friend without payment!"

"O-Oh! Then I will get you a gift!"

"Haha, no Crona you don't have to do that!"

"Bu-"

KnockKnockKnockKnock!

I threw myself down behind the couch, to my surprise Maka did the same.

"Kid must be here" Maka giggled in a hushed voice.

"Yea-Yea"

"Go Go! You have fun and remember you have my number on your cellphone, if you need anything."

"R-right!"

I watched Maka crawl away to her room and somehow I managed to make my way to the door without collapsing. I took a deep-breath, grabbed my little brown suitcase and, opened the door.

"Ah! Crona I'm glad to see you"

"Re-Really?!"

"Haha, of course are you ready to leave?"

"Yea I've everything I n-need. . ."

"Good to hear, Let me take your suitcase"

"Th-Thanks. . ."

When we finally got to the door of the building, I had just noticed that the rain has picked up. And it's completely pouring outside.

"Crona-"

"Y-YES!?"

"Haha, you don't have to worry I've an umbrella."

"O-oh that's good"

He opened the door for me, immediately put his arm around my shoulder then opened the umbrella. I could've sworn not a drop hit me anywhere. I never knew he had a car but, I guess he does know. He let me in first, after putting my suitcase in the trunk until he finally got into the front seat.

"K-Kid where are we going s-since it's raining. . ."

"It's a surprise I think you'll like it"

"O-Oh ok"

I smiled. I don't know why but, knowing it was a secret made me more excited.

Seconds, minutes, and then hours passed by I watched all the gray clouds disappear along with all of Death City out of my sight. I felt a bit homesick when I watched all the familiar buildings fade off into the distance however; a bit relieved I was finally going to get away from there. I stared out the window for a couple hours and saw so many beautiful things pass by like new different buildings, fresh green grass, and even the deep blue rivers we passed. Being honest I was terrified of all of these new things I've encountered but, Kid was there with me and I felt calmer. Safer. I could try to deal with things now. Before I knew it the world passed by slower and slower, and I had fell asleep against the window.

"Crona, Crona we're here"

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was lying in a red hot air balloon. I couldn't believe my eyes it was beautiful almost dream-like the clouds were soft pinks, whites, and purples. The sky was painted blue, yellow and red never in my life had I seen the sky so peaceful, soft looking. I thought I was dreaming. I don't want to wake up then.

"Wh-where are we?"

"I couldn't decide where to go so; I took us where my father met my mother. In the sky. Flying right over the Pacific ocean."

"It-It's beautiful. . ."

I stood up and looked over the edge of the balloon basket the water was such a magnificent deep royal blue with hues of the sky reflecting off. The ocean line continued as if it could last forever. I looked around I could touch the clouds if I wanted. Or even jump into them.

"K-Kid what happened to your mo-mother . . .?"

I watched him take a deep sigh and looked down to the ocean.

"She was my father's first death scythe and she died in battle one day."

"O-Oh. . ."

"It's ok Crona it was a long time ago"

I felt if I shouldn't ask any more questions about his mother.

"How-How did you get me into the hot-hot air ballon?"

He smiled and looked back at me.

"You look cute when you're asleep so, I just carried you and waited till we got into the sky to wake you"

Blushing again. . .I turned back to look at the sky.

"Th-Thank you…"

"Crona do you want something to eat?"

"Uh- su-sure"

"I know you must be hungry it's already 7pm"

I watched him open up a picnic basket I didn't even notice in the corner of the balloon. We drank lemonade in square glasses, ate grilled chicken sandwiches in squares, and had watermelon cut into squares . . . I knew it was too good to be true but, he still was OCD as ever. He had to eat everything symmetrical.

We finished eating and Kid cleaned up the plates and glasses.

"Crona-"

"Y-YES!?"

I turned around to him.

"Haha, I know this may be too soon but, I don't want to lose you. I love you. Both you know and I know we are not normal people. We will live for a long time due to our soul and I couldn't bare thinking about not having you by my side. I can except your past because in my eyes you are perfectly broken-"

My eyes widen as I watched him fall to his knees.

"Will you marry me Crona Makenshi?"


	6. The Underdog & an Epilogue

Those words, those wonderful, love-filled, precious words all I could think was yes! Yes! YES! I wanted to say I love you right then and there! I wanted to jump into his arms and swing into that happy ending but, could I? I Crona Makenshi the dangerous Demon Sword, could I find a true happy ending? Would I end up messing this up too? I couldn't even let myself fall into madness again or worst end up hurting Kid! Not even a year ago I was about to turn into a kishin, madness flowing through me so much I couldn't even think straight. Am I even worthy, Death the Kid, son of the Lord Death, his wife? I could not help but, all of these feelings welling up inside me began to break my happiness and security of this whole dream-like relationship. We haven't even been together that long. Could I trust him? No. No! NO! Everything is moving too fast! Too Fast! I-I can't handle this! I-I don't know what to do!

Kid quietly asked "Are, Are you ok?"

I stared blankly at him in an almost distant glare I couldn't believe it but, I could never go through. I leaned back against the balloon's side. Reaching for Kid's hand I held it so, tight I thought I couldn't let go.

Starting to tear up I choke out "I-I'm so-so sorry…"

I let go of his hand gently, slowly, I leaned back out of the balloon's basket to fall into the deep, dark, cold sea below. I could hear Kid's voice screaming for me but, I wanted him to not love me I wanted him to not know me. I felt so numb, a feeling without feeling. It stung. My heart felt like it would break. This was all happening to fast yet, I wanted him so much. Before I knew it I felt the cold water quickly surrounded me and the cold started to seep into my white dress. I wanted to stay in this darkness this cold awful darkness, forever. Suddenly I could feel myself rising out of the water but, before I could see what was happening I blacked out.

I felt the sun against my face it was so warm. I could hear someone calling my name opening my eyes the sun blinded me for a moment then Maka's silhouette started to fade in.

"Crona Cronaa?" Maka 's worried voice began more and more clear

I sat up peering around to see where I was, only to see Maka and Soul in their apartment. Little by little my senses began to come back to me. I could feel Maka's soft clean bed sheets around me and the smell of beef stew, cooked carrots, and potatoes filled the apartment.

Maka began to speak again " Crona are you ok? What happened? Kid came here and didn't tell us anything but, only asked if you could stay here for the night. He looked worried…"

"O-Oh"

As I explained what happened they quietly finished their dinner in the living room, and several times offered me some but, honestly wasn't that hungry. Only later that night did I accept a small piece of strawberry pie and vanilla ice-cream. The rest of the night seemed to drag on forever. Maka was in the kitchen washes the dishes and Soul who barely spoke the whole night asked me something I will never forget.

"Crona if you can't love yourself you will never be able to truly love anyone else."

Before I could even say anything he pulled out the small box and handed it to me and quietly walked into the kitchen with Maka. It was true how I could love him if I hated myself. I loved Kid but, I could never love myself so I thought. Kid, Death the Kid, he loved me so much he wanted to spend the rest of his life me. I did want that. If anything I could love myself I know I can never change what happened or what I truly am but, now I am not what I was, I am a new person. For him I will learn to love myself.

I got up thanked them for the meal and left for Kid's house. My heart started beating like crazy. All I could think was it's my turn to do something for him. When I finally arrived I quietly knocked on the door wishing he couldn't hear it but, quickly after I knocked again louder. Once again louder. To my surprise it wasn't Kid it was Liz.

"U-Um is Kid home?" I quietly asked

Liz looked a little puzzled" I'm sorry Crona but, he hasn't come home yet. Did something happen?"

I didn't want to drag Liz into this, this alone was my problem.

"Uh-Uh no…I'm sorry to bother you."

Where would he go? What happened? Did I do this? Then it hit me I know where he was. I only wish I had thought of it sooner. I used my black blood to create wings and flew to him as fast as I could to the balloon. It was finally nightfall now the wind began to race against my skin. I saw the balloon which was now in my sight.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "KID!"

There was no reply.

"KID! KIIID!"

I reached the balloon, panting, and there he lied sleeping inside the balloon. I quietly slumped down beside him not batting an eye till the morning.

The sunrise tiptoed into the dark starry night and a new day began. Kid began to wake up.

"Cr-Crona?"

Smiling down as him I quietly opened the small box and whispered.

"Death the Kid will you marry me?"

**Epilogue**

Death the Kid and Crona happily married six months later in the sky over the sea. In the same red hot air balloon decorated with white bows. Surrounding them their friends and family in nearby white air balloons decorated with identical white bows on the side. Death the Kid is now the Lord Death but, still goes by Kid. Crona is now a death scythe and has overcome many of her self-issues except her persistent stuttering. She often goes on missions with Maka and Soul to fight when others can't. They live in Death City at Kid's manor with their two children, one biological girl who inherited her father's black hair and white stripes on the opposite side of her father's with her mother's pale ice blue eyes and small figure. And an adopted boy with ash brown hair and dark blue eyes that is able to transform into a gold trident. Crona saved him when he was only five on a mission in a small sea town; he quickly won her heart and was welcome with open arms into their family.

Maka became a teacher at the DWMA and Soul still as her weapon. They married not even a year later, and have two twin girls one a meister the other a double sided cross scythe like Maka's father. Both are the same age as Kid and Crona's daughter. They all happily live in Death City as well in a quaint little white house with blue little shutters.

Both Liz and Patty are still Kid's weapons and were even able to become death scythes. Liz married a self-made business man and has one girl, meister to Kid and Crona's son. Patty is still single and went on to college and has earned bachelor degree in Art she currently is the art teacher at the DWMA. She's usually the one who babysits everyone's children when they're away on missions.

BlackStar and Tsubaki are also married and the first to have children, two boys and a young girl. The oldest boy, a weapon, resembles Tsubaki the most with black hair and browns eye and glasses. Inherited most of her forms the Chain Scythe, Hira-Shuriken, Smoke bomb, the Uncanny Sword and, also is able to transform into a large kunai. The other boy looks a more like Blackstar short blue hair and blue star eyes and is a meister. The youngest daughter looks like her mother and father with long blue hair and dark blue eyes also having glasses just like her older brother and weapon to Kid's daughter. She is able to transform into three different weapons unlike her parents a small handheld crossbow and a English long bow with sharp knife like spikes on the ends that is able to compresses her meister's soul wavelength into arrow like bullets and a long sword.

And so the next generation of weapons and meister continue.


End file.
